Not Quite Annoyed
by Writing Off Insomnia
Summary: Merlin's friend Will is visiting and Arthur isn't quite sure how to feel about the whole situation, especially when this Will keeps putting his arm around Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Merlin!"

The young warlock rushed into Arthur's room, arms full of freshly polished metal.

"Yes, sire. I have your armour and I'm going to clean the stables."

"Finally. Honestly, Merlin, your ineptitude never ceases to amaze me."

"And your unwavering gratitude never ceases to leave my imagination."

Arthur pursed his lips, "Funny. Now get back to work."

"You know," Merlin began putting the armour on the prince. "Tomorrow's my day off. I don't know how you'll manage."

"I think it will be great without your irritating wisecracks."

"A simple 'thank you' would be sufficient," Merlin smiled and handed Arthur his helmet. The prince rolled his eyes and left his room. Merlin ran passed him and down to the stables. He was about to enter when he heard a strikingly familiar voice call out, "I thought you got nervous around horses!"

He whirled around to see the bright face of his friend Will heading towards him. He quickly ran forward to throw his arms around him.

"What are you doing here?"

Will opened his mouth to answer when a familiar shout of "Merlin" sounded from behind them. Merlin stepped back to see Arthur heading towards them, his face the usual mask of annoyance. Will looked behind and laughed.

"Really, Merlin? You're serving him? He seems arrogant."

"Oh he is..." Merlin mumbled as Arthur reached them.

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning out the stables?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry. My friend showed up and..." He trailed off as Arthur turned to glance over Will.

"Who are you?"

Will put an arm around Merlin's shoulder and Arthur's frown deepened when Merlin returned the gesture.

"Will. Best friend to Merlin and visiting for a few days."

"Huh. I didn't know you had any friends."

Merlin rolled his eyes, used to the insults, but Will's smile left his face.

"He does. He is loved by his entire village and it's our job to let him know when he's somewhere he shouldn't be, because he's to selfless to do so himself."

There was an awkward pause followed by an even more awkward laugh on Merlin's part. "I don't think the whole town loves me, especially after what happened with Ulick that time."

"Nah. I'm sure he appreciated the...redecorating."

The two laughed, the picture of nostalgia, and Arthur felt even more annoyed. He knew Merlin had a family and a life before serving him, but he thought of himself as Merlin's best friend, even only friend aside from Gaius. This Merlin was so carefree and happy. He looked at Will in a way Arthur was never looked at and it made Arthur feel...not annoyed, something else. Close to anger, but not quite. He shook it off and returned his mind to the scene before him.

"Well that's enough dawdling for today Merlin. Back to work."

Merlin sighed and removed his arm from around Will, an action which brought Arthur...relief?

"Sorry Will. Go to Gaius for now. I'll meet with you later and tomorrow I have the whole day off. We can spend it catching up."

Will smiled at Merlin and inclined his head to Arthur before running off.

"Sorry if he's a bit cold towards you. He doesn't like royalty all that much."

"Why not?"

"His father was a soldier and died because of it. His mother was refused any payment to help out and they've been fending for themselves ever since. My mum and I would help when we could and in turn they have helped us as well."

Arthur looked at Merlin, wondering about his past. What made him leave? What was life like at his home?

Home. He knew it was stupid of him to think Merlin considered the palace home, but wasn't it now? They had been through a lot and surely Merlin felt he belonged here. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin at all.

* * *

 _Arthur stood there as Merlin walked towards him. His hair was slightly in his eyes and the prince was itching to brush it away. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked. Merlin was right in front of him now, mere inches separating them. Arthur longed for the scrawny guy to close the distance, and he was, but slowly. So painfully slow until their lips just brushed..._

Arthur woke up covered in sweat. He looked around to see he was alone. No one was in his room. No black haired boy with a smile so-

He cut himself off and sat up. It was just a dream. An improper dream. A dream the future king of Camelot should not be having. He'd heard of such things in other places but there were consequences. He just had to bury the thoughts down. He just had to forget about the smile. The hair. The arms that must be strong after all the work they had to do-

 _Stop,_ he told himself. This was wrong. He was a prince.

 _You are a prince,_ a small voice appeared in his head. _So you you should be free to do as you wish._

Arthur ran his hands through his hair. To do as he wish, or as he thought he wished, would be wrong. Unnatural. Just because he was a prince didn't mean he was free to do whatever he wanted.

 _But that doesn't mean you can't think it. Who's to dictate what's inside your mind?_

Arthur tried to argue with the voice, but it was rather difficult when he realized he didn't want to. He was willing to give up everything for Guinevere, and that was a passing fancy. He resolved he would ponder this sudden thought until he reached a more definite conclusion than the way Merlin's hair fell in his face and Arthur's fascination with how it felt.

 _But is it so sudden?_

It had to be. He never thought about it before he had this dream. Maybe it was just the dream he was over thinking it.

Then he thought back to Merlin, standing in the courtyard with his arms around Will. He was simply annoyed at Merlin shirking his duties. That was it.

Then he thought back to Will, standing protectively by Merlin, looking at Arthur like _he_ was the enemy. He was just used to protecting Merlin. That was it.

Then he thought back to the both of them laughing, bonding over their shared past. That was just friendship. Right?

But why did he wish himself in Will's place, with Merlin's arms around him. _His arms._

Merlin looked skinny, but he managed to do all his chores and, though he would never admit it, he did them well. That meant that he must be strong. Arthur had the sudden desire to see those arms. Those shoulders. To take off the rag he calls a shirt so he could see whether he was strong. Purely curiosity. Nothing else.

As Arthur's mind drifted to thoughts definitely not befitting a prince he lay back down, drifting back to sleep and more dreams of black hair and blue eyes.

* * *

Arthur woke up for the second time that night with a slightly less pleasant thought. What did Merlin think of _him_?

 _Well what do you think? You insult him with every breath?_

He groaned at the return of the voice. Sure, he was mean to Merlin. He knew that.

 _But why?_

Why indeed. He liked Merlin. He was hard working, he was smart at times and definitely showed bravery on more than one occasion. So why was he so mean? Because he didn't want Merlin to know he liked him.

 _But why?_

Because then Merlin would just get cocky and he'd be insufferable.

 _..._

He just insulted him again, even in his head. He knew Merlin. It wouldn't go to his head. He would just appreciate it and continue working diligently. So why was he so mean to Merlin.

And then it hit him.

Because he didn't want Merlin to know he _liked_ him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

The next day it fully dawned on Arthur what he figured out the previous night. That's why it was fairly disappointing to him when he didn't wake up to Merlin pulling open the curtains with some cheesy way of saying good morning. He remembered that it was his day off and Merlin was probably with _Will._ He got his answer when he heard a laugh from outside. He crossed his room to take a look and saw the pair of them walking towards town with arms around each other's shoulders and huge grins on their faces.

Arthur got dressed by himself for once and went down and out to the courtyard. He wasn't following them or anything. He was simply making sure they weren't going to the tavern. He didn't want Merlin to be sick when he came back to work. That was it. Even after admitting to himself he thought about Merlin in a... specific way, he was still denying any emotions towards his servant aside from annoyance.

He entered town and looked around to see two shaggy haired heads leaving and going towards the forest.

 _Good. He's not going to the tavern. You can leave now._

Arthur ignored the ever present voice and walked towards the forest. Once there, he listened for any clue as to where the other two were.

"...you should say something."

Arthur crouched down behind a nearby bush and looked over to see Will and Merlin sitting in the distance. Will had his arm around Merlin (still?) and, as if that wasn't bad enough, Merlin's head was on Will's shoulder. _That should be you,_ the little voice said. Arthur did wish he was sitting there, comforting Merlin but he wasn't. He couldn't.

"Are you kidding, Will? I tell anyone and I'll have to leave. That is, if I'm not thrown in jail first."

Arthur leaned forward. Merlin go to jail? What did he do? A small, hopeful part of him planted the seed of an idea that maybe he didn't _do_ anything. Maybe he was thinking. Or feeling.

"That's okay. You can come back with me, to Ealdor. It can be the two of us again! Side by side!"

Arthur was rather prominently green at the thought of Merlin leaving him to go with some other guy, and not green with sickness. Though the idea was a bit unsettling.

"I wish, Will, but I can't leave Arthur." A small smile appeared on the prince's face. "He's the reason this is so hard."

The little idea seed began to sprout, and Arthur eagerly awaited it's bloom.

"If this were somewhere else, some other time, maybe. But here, now. It's just impossible."

"So you're just going to go on lying?"

"It's for Arthur's sake. I don't want to put him in the position where he has to make the choice. We all know what it will be."

The flower growing in Arthur's mind wilted a bit at the thought of Merlin having to hide something, because of him.

 _How do you know that's what they're talking about?_

Arthur tried to think of comeback for himself when Will and Merlin stood up. Arthur crouched lower but looked through a gap in the bush's branches to see Will put his hands on Merlin's shoulders and press his lips to his forehead. The flower wilted further.

The two walked away, arms linked, leaving Arthur to deal with the fact that he just hid in a bush to eavesdrop on his servant.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing here

* * *

By the fourth day of Will's visit, Arthur came to three conclusions:

He really liked Merlin.

He should try being nicer to Merlin.

He _really_ hated it when Will put his arm around Merlin.

The next thing he had to work out was what to do about these realizations. He could be nice to Merlin. Right?

"Hey Arthur. Anything else?"

He looked up to see Merlin looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry?"

"I finished polishing your armour. What next?"

"Oh, er, that's it. Thank you."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "I guess you're welcome..."

"What is it, Merlin?"

"Nothing. I've just never heard you say thank you before."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

Merlin nodded and turned to leave but Arthur called after him.

"You know I do appreciate your work, Merlin."

"Er, thanks, I guess."

"And you are my friend."

"I am?"

"And if you want to talk to me about something, you can."

"I'll keep that in mind..."

"Good. Now go fetch my lunch."

Merlin left looking slightly perplexed and Arthur mentally slapped himself. He acted like an prat.

 _Good job, Arthur. Merlin probably thinks you're some sentimental pansy._

Well, he _was_ a pansy, in the sense that while he was mad at himself, another part of him was wishing Merlin understood what he was saying and would step up and say something.

Arthur was pulled away from his thoughts and toward other ones as Merlin returned with a plate of food.

"Here you go, sir. Don't eat to quickly."

"Still convinced I need to watch my weight?"

"I can't keep poking holes in your belt, sire."

Arthur frowned and reached for his fork when he realized something. Why should he sit and wait for Merlin to say something?

"Merlin?"

"Yes, sire?"

"Is there anything you wish to discuss?"

"Not that I can think of. You bored?"

"No, I just...is anything bothering you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well...I went hunting in the forest the other day and I heard you talking to Will."

Merlin's eyes grew wide. "What did you hear?"

"About how you can't tell anyone. You'd go to prison. Something about protecting me."

Merlin was silent.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Look, Arthur, I-"

"It's okay. I think I know."

"You do?"

"Yes, Merlin."

And with that, Arthur leaned forward and pressed his lips to Merlin's.

"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Merlin lips were soft, as Arthur thought they'd be. In fact, the kiss was better than anything he'd denied imagining before. Well, at least until Merlin pulled away unexpectedly.

"Wha...why...huh?"

Arthur cursed to himself.

"I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry."

"But I...what?"

"Let's pretend that didn't happen. You were telling me what you did that-"

Arthur was cut off by the return of the soft lips. He lifted his hand to touch Merlin's hair. He tugged lightly and deepened the kiss, eyes closing as his mind soared above everything, floating on wings and refusing to come down. Merlin's hands were on his chest, grabbing his collar to pull him closer. Arthur was in complete bliss.

They broke apart to breathe, flushed and panting. This time Arthur was fumbling for words.

"Wow," Merlin broke the silence. "I didn't think you felt that way."

"Neither did I. Until a few days ago, when Will showed up."

"So that's why you didn't like him..."

"That obvious?"

"You only looked at him to glare."

"Well he kept putting his arm around you."

Merlin laughed and put an arm around Arthur, sending goosebumps down his arm.

"Happy?"

"Very."

"Oh no..."

Merlin removed his arm and stepped away, causing Arthur to frown.

"What is it?"

"Will just told me. He got a job here and is considering moving here. Says he wants to spend more time with me."

"Well you can tell him that you're mine."

Arthur reached his hand out but Merlin pulled his away.

"Am I?"

"Well I think I just proved it. I'll be glad to do it again."

Arthur leaned forward but Merlin turned his head, so he wound up kissing his cheek.

"I'm serious Arthur. What is this?"

"Well I like you. I think you like me. Isn't that enough?"

"Arthur, you're a prince. If anyone found out-"

"So they won't. We'll keep it a secret. It'll make it more fun."

"And then what? Eventually you'll have to marry and I'll just be some tool to pass time until that happens."

"Can't we enjoy now and think about that later?"

"I'm sorry Arthur. This can't happen."

"So that's it then? Just forget all this?"

"Arthur you know it's the right thing."

He sighed. Merlin was right. He was the prince. It was his job to make sacrifices for the good of the kingdom. But never was there one as difficult as this.

"So we both just...move on?"

"Well, I'm sure a handsome prince like you will find someone worthy of your attention."

"And you?"

"Well, Will offered for me to live with him."

"What?"

"He was what made me first realize that I was...different. He's been there for me since."

"So you like him?"

"I care about you, I always will. But I have a history with Will and as I can't be with you, this is my chance at some happiness."

Arthur nodded. "Maybe you should take the week off. Give us some time."

"Of course."

Merlin put a hand on Arthur's shoulder comfortingly and left, lips pursed in thought. Arthur thought about those lips and about his duty and the sacrifices he would have to make. This was just the beginning.

He took a breath. This was what he was born to do. He couldn't give it all up. He walked over to the window and looked out to see Merlin and Will embracing. Merlin looked sad, like he was holding back tears. Arthur was too and he swallowed.

This was his duty. He would move on from this, and when he did, he'd be the best king Camelot ever had.


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own this.

* * *

 _Three years later..._

Arthur knelt before his father's crypt. Two weeks had passed since Uther Pendragon was killed and Arthur would visit, sometimes to talk, sometimes just to think and hope that he could be the king Camelot deserved.

 _I'm lost without you. I'm doing the best I can, but is that enough? I need you to guide me. Tell me what to do._

As usual, there was no answer. Arthur stood and wiped away a tear that had escaped. The people were in mourning as well, but now they were expecting some sort of kingly act. What sort of kingly act this should be, Arthur didn't know. Just that it should be kingly. And an act.

 _You're going to be a great king if you keep that up. A kingly king. Who acts._

Arthur rolled his eyes at the voice (which for some reason sounded quite similar to Merlin) and walked down the corridor, heading towards the throne room. He was then blocked by the aforementioned servant carrying a large stack of books. Unfortunately, Arthur was so busy thinking about the black haired boy he ended up smacking right into him. Books went flying and Merlin quickly dropped down to pick them up.

"For goodness sake, Merlin. Do watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, sir. I did try to move."

Arthur sighed and crouched to help Merlin pick up the books.

"It's okay, sire. I've got it."

"It's fine. You'd probably just drop them again anyways."

Merlin ignored the slight and slowly stood, adjusting the stack of books to a more comfortable position. Arthur slowly rose as well and glanced over at the boy- the man- before him. They had been civil since that day when Arthur told Merlin how he felt and they seemed to have moved past it. They tried to avoid being alone together or making eye contact for longer than necessary, but they seemed okay.

Then, Will had died. Merlin was distraught. Arthur had watched as he solemnly moved his things back to Gaius' and wished he could comfort him. Unfortunately, Arthur didn't think he could do that without losing the little self control he had acquired. The whole ordeal had brought up feelings both of them had worked hard to keep hidden and Merlin was given a fair amount of time off.

Now it was Arthur who lost someone and Merlin was standing there, avoiding his eyes, and acting like...well like a servant. But he wasn't. He was Arthur's best friend. More than that.

And then, three years of restraint went down the drain as Arthur moved forward and kissed Merlin on his always soft lips. There was a dull thud as the books fell to the floor again and Merlin returned the kiss. Arthur smiled in relief and wrapped his arms around his servant and ran his hands through his feathery black hair. Merlin placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders and had enough sense to move them to the side where an archway blocked them from view.

Merlin pulled back first, which annoyed Arthur, who leaned in again. Merlin placed his hands on his chest and the king frowned.

"Arthur. Not again."

"Why do you always think rationally in these situations?"

"Because you won't. You're the king. This is wrong..."

"Exactly. I'm the king. They say I'm supposed to bring Camelot to a new age, why not start with this?"

"This?"

Arthur leaned forward again and managed a quick peck on Merlin's lips, which were pursed in confusion.

"Yes this. You feel the same, right?"

"Well, of course but-"

Arthur kissed him again. He found it an effective way to shut him up.

"Great. I have to go to a meeting and make some kingly acts now."

"Kingly acts? What?"

"Meet me in my chambers afterwards."

"Your chambers?!"

"Yes. Right after the meeting. We have three years to make up for."

And with one more quick peck, Arthur headed towards the throne room, a little more pep in his step, and left behind a thoroughly bewildered Merlin who finally gave in to the smile he'd been fighting.

* * *

AN Surprise! An epilogue. Here's the happy ending you people enjoy so much. I don't believe in sequels as they're almost never as good but this is a little something for you guys to feel a bit more satisfied, hopefully. Feel free to review because each notification brings a smile to my face!

...that was cheesy. Oh well.

-Eirene


End file.
